Chroma Security
Chroma Security (formerly known as Collins Security Services) is a security company. They are essentially ADT, ALSOK, Brink's, and SWAT mixed together. History Chroma Security was founded in 1994 by a former Brink's truck driver named Gary Collins, after his dissatisfaction with Brink's. He thought he could create a better security company than them, and after a trip to Japan, became influenced by two security companies; SECOM and the Sohgo Security Services, better known as ALSOK. When he first founded it, the company was relatively unsuccessful with their armored trucking and public security business, but after entering the home / business electronic security business and proving that their electronics were somewhat better than ADT, Chroma Security started to become more popular. However, in 2002, an event would bring Chroma Security to the spotlight; two armed strangers in the Loop district of Chicago entered and robbed a Chase bank, but during the process of robbing the bank, a nearby Chroma Security agent unloading cash shot and killed the two. While it did raise a little bit of controversy, everyone agreed that Chroma Security is a life saver. Today, Chroma Security has operations in the U.S., Canada, Mexico, Australia, South Africa, and the EU. Their base of operations are: * Chicago, Illinois (U.S. / Official headquarters) * Toronto, Ontario (Canada headquarters) * Mexico City, Distrito Federal (Mexico headquarters) * Sydney, New South Wales (Australia headquarters) * Johannesburg, Gauteng (South Africa headquarters) * Paris, France (EU headquarters) Operations Domestically (U.S.), Chroma Security has three main operations: * Armored trucking of cash and valuable products * Home and business electronic security * PSA (Public Security Agents; armed agents at tourist attractions, airports, etc.) Internationally (CN, MX, AU, ZA, EU), Chroma Security has two main operations: * Armored trucking of cash and valuable products * Home and business electronic security In 2016, in response to the Brink's Mastercard credit card system, Chroma Security launched a partnership with Visa for a new competitor. Equipment Pistols * MCP-91 (Standard sidearm; replaced the Glock 19; used in US and CN) * SCP-45 (Common sidearm; replaced the Kimber Custom; used in US) * P2000 / USP Compact (Common sidearm; used in MX, AU, ZA, and EU) SMG / PDW * PDW-16 (Standard PDW; replaced the MP7; used in US, CN, AU, and ZA) * Spectre SMG (Standard SMG; replaced the MP5; used in US, CN, MX, and EU) Shotguns * Model 150 TPS (Standard shotgun; used in US, CN, MX, and AU) * FABARM FP6 (Common shotgun; used in EU and ZA) Assault Rifles * RC-523 (Standard AR; replaced the4 M; used in US, CN, and AU) * AG-14K (Common AR; replaced the G36; used in MX, ZA, and EU) Sniper Rifle * PPF M42 (Standard SR; replaced the SR-25; used in US) Other * Baton (Standard melee) * x26 Taser (Standard taser) Vehicles * Armored Ford F-550 (For cash / valuables transport) * Armored International Durastar 4300 (For cash / valuables transport) * Armored Mercedes-Benz Vario 814D (For cash / valuables transport) * FAC FAS LPF-MP (Non-turreted, for PSA transport) *All vehicles have bulletproof tires. Notable events * In 1994, Chroma Security is launched. * In 1997, Chroma Security entered the home and business electronic security business, and started their road to success. * In 2002, a Chroma Security agent unloading cash at a Chase bank in the Chicago Loop saw a man in his late-20's and a companion robbing the Chase bank that the Chroma Security agent was at. He quickly pulled out his pistol, the then-standard issue Glock 19, and shot both of the men in the back of the head, critically injuring one and instantly killing the other. They were later sent to a hospital, where they died of their injuries. While it did stir up controversy, Chroma Security then became known as a life-saving company, and ultimately became a successful company. * In 2006, a Chroma Security truck carrying an estimated $950,000 was robbed by two men at a Lowe's near Kansas City, MO. The two were shot in the leg by the Chroma Security agent, immobilizing them, and were arrested. * In September 2015, at the Willis Tower security checkpoint in Chicago, IL, a man (whose personal background said he came from Syria) was asked to remove all of his belongings with him and put it into a plastic tub for screening. However, he instead pulls out a pistol and shot the security guards as well as people behind him, killing 1 and injuring 2. PSA (Public Security Agents) armed with RC-523's immediately shot the man in the back several times, killing him a few minutes later. An investigation on the armed man later turned out to be that he was affiliated with ISIS, and about a day later, ISIS claimed responsibility and praised the attack. * In 2017 and 2018, in response to Chicago's increasing crime rates, Chroma Security agreed to increase presence of Public Security Agents at public locations and businesses, most notably Chicago Midway International Airport and the Chicago Museum of Science and Industry, which are located south of the Loop, where most crime takes place. Category:Special Forces Category:Company